1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a junction block circuit structure in which a connector is formed by collecting separately positive and negative electrode terminals.
2. Related Art
A junction block, which is connected between a battery and an inverter of an electric vehicle (including a hybrid car), conventionally adopts a circuit structure as shown in FIG. 6.
The junction block circuit structure has a constitution described as follows. A first circuit 101 is connected to the circuit (not shown) following a positive electrode of a battery (not shown) and is through a fuse 116 of a high current and a relay 118 of a positive power supply and is connected to the circuit (not shown) of a positive electrode of an inverter side by a first output part 101a of a positive electrode.
A second circuit 102 branches from the first circuit 101 between the relay 118 and the first output part 101a, and follows to a second output part 102a of a positive electrode in a first connector 121 through a fuse 120 for a low current.
A third circuit 103 branches from the first circuit 101 between the relay 118 and the first output part 101a, and follows through a fuse 120 to a third output part 103a of a positive electrode in a second connector 122.
A fourth circuit 104 branches from the first circuit 101 between the fuse 116 for high current and the relay 118, and has a fourth output part 104a of a positive electrode to a terminal.
A fifth circuit 105 branches from the first circuit 101 between the relay 118 and the first output part 101a, and has a fifth output part 105a of a positive electrode to a terminal.
A sixth circuit 106 is connected to the circuit (not shown) following a negative electrode of the battery (not shown) and is through an electric sensor 129 and a relay 119 of negative power supply and is connected to the circuit (not shown) of a negative electrode of the inverter side by a sixth output part 106a of a negative electrode.
A seventh circuit 107 branches from the sixth circuit 106 between the relay 119 and the sixth output part 106a, and follows to the seventh output part 107a of a negative electrode in the first connector 121.
A eighth circuit 108 branches from the sixth circuit 106 between the relay 119 and the sixth output part 106a, and follows to the eighth output part 108a of a negative electrode in the second connector 122.
A ninth circuit 109 branches from the sixth circuit 106 between the relay 119 and the sixth output part 106a, and has the ninth output part 109a of a negative electrode to a terminal.
The first and second connector 121 and 122 include a connector housing provided in the junction block main body made of synthetic resin, and the output parts 102a, 107a, 103a, and 108a received in the connector housing (including protrusions positioned in the connector housing). Moreover, an inverter (not shown) is for replacing the direct-current electric power of the battery with alternating-current power, and sending the alternating-current power to a three-phase current motor of vehicles.
The conventional junction block circuit structure receives the positive electrode and the negative electrode in one connector. Since the difference of voltage between both terminals is large, insulation between both terminals is fully performed within the connector resulting to cause a large size and high cost of the connector.
Moreover, the circuits of the positive electrode and the negative electrode are arranged intersecting in the junction box and become complicated. Then, the insulation between the circuit of the positive electrode and the circuit of the negative electrode is fully carried out and causes a large size and high cost of the junction block itself as well as the large size of the connector.